


Акварельные краски

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон открывает для себя радости живописи, а затем задаётся вопросом, почему Холмс ведёт себя так странно.





	Акварельные краски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watercolours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193223) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



– Мой дорогой Уотсон, – сказал мне доверительным тоном мой хороший друг Шерлок Холмс месяц тому назад, – в настоящее время у меня много работы, а вы, не зная чем заняться, мне мешаете. Я был бы только рад, если бы вы мне помогли, но, к сожалению, сейчас вы не сможете этого сделать. Химические исследования и эксперименты я могу провести только сам. Почему бы вам не найти хобби, которое могло бы занять ваш разум и помешало бы вам держаться за полы моего пальто?

Слова, которые Холмс произнёс, оказались неумышленно резки, но я не мог не согласиться, что он был прав. У меня не было ни действующей медицинской практики, ни пациентов; моя единственная работа сейчас состояла в помощи моему другу во время расследований, но в настоящее время их не было. Мне нужно было чем-то заняться, чтобы мы оба не сошли с ума. Пусть тогда это будет новое хобби.

В течение полутора дней я был увлечённым гольфистом. Слишком увлечённым; шары падали то в воду, то в густой подлесок, то в пески, и ни один из них я потом не нашёл. У меня маленькая военная пенсия, и она не предназначена для того, чтобы тратить её половину на мячи для гольфа.

В течение трёх дней я пытался фотографировать. Я изо всех сил старался создать достаточно атмосферную фотолабораторию в границах нашей ванной, но Холмс громогласно пожаловался на ряд высыхающих там снимков.

В течение одной недели у меня был превосходный опыт с питомцем, с золотой рыбкой. Это, возможно, могло бы продолжаться какое-то время, но мой друг совершил в сторону аквариума смертельный бросок Британской энциклопедией. Он потом очень извинялся, но ущерб был уже нанесён, и Оскара не стало.

Но по поводу моего нового увлечения у меня было намного больше веры и энтузиазма. Я вернулся домой после похода по магазинам с большой, тяжёлой деревянной шкатулкой и плоским бумажным пакетом, зажатым под мышкой. Холмс с любопытством на меня посмотрел, когда я, пыхтя, появился на пороге нашей квартиры.

– О, небеса, помогите мне, – воскликнул он, – вы нашли для себя другое времяпрепровождение.

– Да! – захрипел я. – И я думаю, что это будет иметь успех. Оно включает воду, Холмс, но вы будете рады узнать, что в намного меньшем количестве, чем аквариум для золотой рыбки.

Поставив шкатулку на свой письменный стол и со вздохом облегчения сев на стул, я потом положил на пол около себя пакет. Взяв в руки шкатулку из красного дерева, я потянул за маленький выступ на крышке и открыл её. Холмс, стоявший за моим левым плечом, заглянул в неё.

– Набор красок, – буркнул Холмс. – Я не знал, что вы умеете рисовать, Уотсон.

– В юности я делал наброски, – ответил я, – и у меня получалось неплохо. До этого я не рисовал акварельными красками, но уверен, что это не так уже трудно. Это – прекрасный набор, не так ли, Холмс?

Выражение на лице Холмса было непроницаемым. – Я уверен, что так, – сказал он. – Я попросил бы вас, однако, не рисовать мой портрет, ни в коем случае, ни в какой форме. Я _не потерплю_ , если вы затаитесь в дальнем пыльном углу гостиной, красками аляповатого оттенка нарисуете некое чудовище, а потом объявите, что это – я.

– Я скорее думал о пейзажах, Холмс, – горячо парировал я, – в противоположность проявлению моих ограниченных навыков для увековечивания вашего очень сомнительного очарования, поэтому, не думаю, что вы должны беспокоиться.

– Очень хорошо, – нахмурившись, сказал он, когда вернулся к своему столу для химических экспериментов. – Хотя я не уверен, какой впечатляющий пейзаж вы сможете нарисовать, глядя из наших окон здесь, на Бейкер-стрит.

– Я буду копировать открытки, Холмс, – ответил я. – Их будет достаточно для меня, чтобы попрактиковаться. Я могу рискнуть отправиться в дальнюю поездку только тогда, когда погода улучшится.

Я вернулся к своей шкатулке с красками. Я налил в стакан воды и поставил его в укромном уголке. Я посмотрел на свои фарфоровые баночки с красками, так красиво уложенные в верхней части шкатулки, и провёл кончиками пальцев по гладкой белой керамике палитры. Я выбрал разные по толщине и диаметру кисти и карандаши для эскиза. Подняв с пола бумажный пакет, я достал из него большой блокнот с рисовальной бумагой, на которой буду рисовать свои маленькие шедевры. Я был готов начать.

Прежде всего, я нанёс тонкий слой воды на верхнюю четверть листа. А потом я подготовил голубую краску, соединив синюю и белую и обмакнул плоскую кисть в смесь.

– Я собираюсь убить белый, Холмс, – объявил я. Мой друг посмотрел на меня с тревогой.

– Если это необходимо, – сказал он.

Я нарисовал на бумаге толстую линию, давая жизнь чудесному голубому небу. А потом добавил ещё линий и штрихов. Моё небо теперь стало немного полосатым. В испуге я добавил побольше синего к своей палитре и провёл ещё несколько линий. Что-то было не совсем правильно. Я подготовил немного белой краски и попытался нарисовать для контраста нескольких пухлых облаков. Они кровоточили в синий и упрямо менялись, несмотря на все мои усилия их сдержать. Холмс ещё раз встал за моей спиной, чтобы полюбоваться на мои успехи.

– Я думаю, что вы, возможно, просто создали новое направление в искусстве, Уотсон, – заметил он.

– Молчите, – зашипел я, – я только начал. Все акварели похожи на это на ранних стадиях.

– Вы правда в этом уверены? – недоверчиво спросил Холмс. Он отошёл, с тревогой поглядывая на ковёр у моих ног, когда я плеснул и смешал краски сначала на палитре, а потом на бумаге.

К тому времени, когда я перешёл к дубам и овальному пруду с утками, я уже чертыхался вслух и наносил мазки краски на бумагу с раздражением. Мало того, казалось, с пропорциями тоже было что-то не так; утки были чудовищно огромны по сравнению с деревьями. Расстроенно вздохнув, я бросил свои кисти в стакан с водой и упал в кресло.

– Это не было беспрецедентным успехом, Холмс, – печально сказал я.

– Из крошечных желудей вырастают могучие дубы, разве не так гласит поговорка, Уотсон? – спросил мой друг в попытке меня утешить. Я пожал плечами. Мой крошечный желудь был расплывчатым хаосом. Я задался вопросом, если стану практиковаться, будет ли у меня получаться лучше, или же должен буду вложить средства в покупку новых мячей для гольфа.

Две недели спустя, к моему абсолютному удивлению, я начал рисовать намного лучше. Мои голубые небеса теперь были похожи на небеса; мои деревья всё больше напоминали деревья ветвями и обильной листвой; мои пруды для уток могли похвастаться дюжиной счастливых, пропорциональных уток. Холмс иногда заглядывал мне через плечо, чтобы что-то спросить относительно моих успехов за день и бормотал тихое одобрение. Я думаю, что он был столь же удивлён, как и я, что я нашёл плодотворное хобби.

И именно тогда я начал замечать всё более странное поведение своего друга. Это началось очень тонко. Холмс вошёл в комнату и взглянул на мою бесполезную работу, а потом устроился в своём кресле у камина, приняв экстравагантную позу.

– Что-то случилось, Холмс? – спросил я, делая паузу посреди рисования эскизов деревянных ступенек.

– Ничего, Уотсон. Продолжайте рисовать свой эскиз, – сказал он. Закинув руку за голову, он отвернулся к каминной полке.

– Вы растянули шейную мышцу, Холмс? – с беспокойством поинтересовался я.

Фыркнув, Холмс в раздражении заёрзал. – Нет, нет, Уотсон, с моей шеей всё в порядке. Ради всего святого!

На следующий день я заметил ту же аномалию. Мой друг стоял у окна с рукой на бедре и, пристально глядя на облака, медитировал.

– Там снаружи трёхкрылая птица, Холмс, или что-то другое так привлекло ваше внимание?

– Что? Нет! Нет никакой птицы. Вы смешны, Уотсон.

Передвижения Холмса по квартире стали ещё сложнее. Он ложился на диван и курил сигарету или прислонялся к каминной полке, согнув колено и выставив вперёд подбородок. Он сохранял такую позу двадцать, возможно, тридцать минут, а затем самым расслабленным голосом спрашивал меня относительно моего вдохновения для следующей картины.

– Я очень люблю рисовать ступеньки, Холмс, – сказал я с энтузиазмом. – Я нахожу, что рисовать текстуру древесины сложно и трудно.

Холмс метнулся прочь в непостижимом порыве досады. К настоящему времени я уже знал, что лучше не задавать вопросов о его плохом настроении. В любом случае он мне не ответил бы.

Я нарисовал ещё несколько пейзажей, каждый следующий более подробный и красивый, чем предыдущий. Холмса они теперь мало интересовали. На самом деле они, казалось, его злили. Я не мог понять, почему. Они не причиняли ему никакого вреда, кроме факта своего существования.

– Холмс, – обратился я к нему после нового приступа странного поведения, – у вас проблемы с моими картинами?

Стоя у окна, Холмс обернулся и посмотрел на меня, открыв рот.

– Вы собираетесь рисовать что-то ещё, кроме пейзажей? – со злостью спросил он.

– Ну, возможно, нет, но я наслаждаюсь ими в настоящее время, поэтому не вижу особых причин, чтобы останавливаться. У вас есть предложение получше?

Холмс пробормотал что-то, что я не смог разобрать.

– Прошу прощения, мой дорогой?

– Я, Уотсон, я. Вы не собираетесь нарисовать _мой_ портрет?

– Но Холмс, – изумился я, – вы сказали мне несколько недель назад, чтобы я даже не пытался вас рисовать. Я не прав?

– Да, да, – нетерпеливо ответил он, – но это было до того, как у вас стало получаться намного лучше.

– Что вы хотите этим сказать, Холмс?

Холмс скривился. – То, что вы стали рисовать намного лучше, и я хотел бы, что бы нарисовали мой портрет.

Я усмехнулся. – Я уже это сделал, Холмс, и без вашего ведома, поскольку ваш характер был так вспыльчив в последнее время. Вот он.

Я достал маленькую акварель из своей папки и вручил её моему другу. Это был тонкий полупрофиль, который поймал блеск его тёмных волос и сияние его красивых глаз. Выражение лица было задумчивым и глубоким. Холмс молча изучал его в течение почти минуты. В конце концов он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня.

– Это удивительно, мой дорогой Уотсон, – взволнованно сказал он. – У вас есть заметный талант. Огромное вам спасибо. Я могу его забрать?

– Конечно, можете, – ответил я, радуясь. Холмс аккуратно спрятал акварель между страницами большого тома на своём столе. Я мог бы поклясться, что заметил улыбку на его губах. Я ничего не сказал, конечно, поскольку он будет отрицать это, и скажет, что я просто выдумываю, как обычно.


End file.
